Colonel.EXE
Colonel.EXE, a NetNavi, and his operator Baryl (Barrel), a Netopian ("Ameropean") official battler, were introduced as a duo that form an elite team to stop Nebula in MegaMan Battle Network 5. He was based off of Colonel from Mega Man X4. History Colonel.EXE is a powerful NetNavi who fights for the good of justice and leader of Team Colonel. Colonel fought MegaMan only to test him. Later, Baryl asked Lan to join Team Colonel in order to battle the "Dark Chip Syndicate", Nebula, Lan agreed when he heard that his father was kidnapped. And just like ProtoMan, Colonel was captured and turned into a darkloid by Dr. Regal. In Battle Network 6, Colonel was revealed to be working for WWW. Colonel's personality dramatically changed, and all he cared about was doing his job, even if it meant be having to delete anyone in his path. After losing to Lan and MegaMan, Baryl decided to help them stop Dr. Wily. It was later revealed that Dr. Wily created Colonel as the perfect Navi (strong, smart, fast, and kind; in addition, Colonel possessed a weapon control program). When Baryl's father went to war, he left Baryl's in Wily's care. Wily soon forgot about his thoughts for revenge and raised Baryl as his own. But Wily' revenge against net society returned when he learned that Baryl's father was killed in battle. Wily then removed Colonel's kindness and weapon control program, making him a military navi and used the programs to create Iris.EXE, Colonel's younger sister. Wily soon made a program that would cause Colonel and Iris to explode if they were to ever merge again. Wily's plan was to build two giant Copybots in order to contain the cybeasts, Gregar and Falzer. Iris decide to help MegaMan and Colonel to defeat the cybeasts. After a very tense battle, Colonel and Iris defeated one of the cybeasts, but the other cybeast took over MegaMan again. Colonel and Iris where still hurt from their last battle. In desperation, Colonel and Iris fused together and separated the cybeast from MegaMan's body. With parting words, Colonel self-destructed, destroying the cybeast at the cost of their own lives. This caused Wily's kindness to return. 20 years later, Wily created two incarnations of Colonel and Iris. Colonel is a system that finds and deletes viruses and criminals on the net. Iris is a system that finds and repairs any damage done to the net. With these two systems, the net was able to grow in leaps and bounds. Abilities Colonel has several but effective attacks available in MMBN5 and MMBN6. *'Screen Divide': Colonel uses his Screen Divide, a powerful diagonal slash usually cutting across the centre of your area. *'Screen Divide -V-': Colonel uses his Screen Divide in a powerful V-form centered at the centre of your area. *'Screen Divide -Z-': Colonel uses his Screen Divide this time in a much more powerful Z-formation centered at the centre of your area. Used in BN6. *'Colonel Cannon': Colonel will pull out his cannon and fire it. If it connects, it will push you to the back of your area; if it doesn't, it will hit the back row in a Wide Sword-esque range. Used in BN5. *'Militant Missile': Colonel fires three missiles into the air, and they rain down into your area, cracking the panels they hit. This attack is Fire-attributed. Used in BN6. *'Colonel Army': Colonel drops a few Rock Cubes. If the player moves in front of the Cube, a soldier appears and either uses a sword or fires a gun. In BN6 Colonel summons the gun soldiers only, without the Rock Cubes. *'Cape Crusader': Colonel will throw his cape at you. If it connects, he will move up and slash at you four times. Used in BN5. *'Climax Swipe': Used in BN6, and only in the RV version, Colonel will throw his cape at you. If it connects and you are defenseless, the screen will go black, he pulls off a slash across the screen, and instantly deletes you (or reduces your HP to 1 if you have Undershirt). Soul Unison MegaMan receives this soul after Colonel is rescued from a dark soul. Megaman must sacrifice an obstacle chip in order to perform Colonel Soul. With Colonel Soul, MegaMan's MegaBuster is replaced with a sword and his charged shot becomes ScreenDivide. Any obstacle chip used becomes a ColonelArmy soldier the attacks any nearby enemies. MegaMan can replace his sword with any non-elemental attack chips that doesn't freeze time and can be used as a charged shot. Once a non-elemental chip is equipped to MegaMan, it cannot be used again until the end of the battle. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 6 bosses From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.